


Victoire

by margueritegiry



Series: What's In A Name? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Names, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritegiry/pseuds/margueritegiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Fleur look at baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoire

He never thought he'd be sitting at home, picking out baby names with Fleur. But here he was, poring over Trimble and Matchling's Guide to Wizard Baby Names and drinking tea.

Fleur slammed down the book. "Zee British, zey do not pick normal names. Look at zis! Oswald! Prunella! Ernest!"

Bill stifled a laugh. " I know, I know. I'm lucky my parents had common sense. The only one who got an odd name was Ginny."

Fleur sighed. "I do not know why your muzzer gave us this book, we should 'ave a proper French name, not any of zees British nonsense."

He smiled and put a hand on her stomach, already starting to show. "I know, just humour her. It's her first grandchild, she's bound to go overboard. Mum'll calm down in a few… years."

"Do you want to name 'im after Fred? I mean if 'ees a boy?"

Bill bit his lip. He thought for a second and shook his head. "No, if there's a kid named after him, it'll be George's. He should have the name."

Fleur nodded. "Eet is too bad the baby will never know 'is uncle."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at the dying fire. Bill opened his mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"You were going to say somezing."

"No, I wasn't."

"Bill, what is eet? You can tell me anyzing."

Bill sighed. "Well… never mind, it's stupid."

"William Arthur Weasley, you tell me what you are thinking zis very instant, or I'll hex you into next week!"

He took a breath. "Well… what if the… I don't know… well, what if the baby is scared of me? I mean I scared the hell out of a few kids in Diagon Alley last week when I was visiting George. And the Muggle kids are always terrified of me when we go into town. And-"

"Stop." Fleur was furious. "You 'ave zees scars beecause you are brave. Teddy's not scared of you. No one was scared of Lupin, and he 'ad more of zem. And ze baby will not know any differeent. All zey will know ees you are zair father, and you will be brilliant at it."

Bill smiled. He lifted up Fleur's chin and kissed her softly. "You always know how to make me feel better."


End file.
